


Trickle Down Slow

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Endless never were children, so neither have they really grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickle Down Slow

**Title:** Trickle Down Slow  
**Day/Theme:** February 28 / wild children  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** the Endless  
**Rating:** G

When it all began, they popped into being as concepts. Form came a bit later, with the onset of humanity, as did understanding and nuance and the gritty in-between.

They began, ostensibly, as adults.

But adults begin as children, who are presumably human, and the Endless are not human.

Early on, a child rises with a geas laid upon him. He dreams of slaying dragons and Destiny guides with red strings and blind eyes, and the boy grows into a legend because little seeds of hope have a tendency to grow if planted right.

By the seashore children build castles with buckets of sand and stones and little bits of seaweed flag, and then they destroy with equal carelessness while a booming laugh grins in their hearts. Everything's better with explosions.

There is no desire as deep as those of children, and there is no despair more poignant than theirs. Delirium takes them off to meet the fairies and back again, though back sometimes isn't the same back, but that's all right because no one remains the same after being off with the fairies.

And finally--

Well, about her, it wasn't long before they told the children she didn't exist, so it's really no surprise she grew up first.

Everyone's got to grow up sometime.

But for that time, it's okay to be as they are.


End file.
